1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices that enable a golfer to set a golf ball tee into the ground without having to bend over to ground level. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf tee setting device that automatically sets the tee to a desired height, wherein the desired height can be selectively adjusted to match the requirements of the golfer.
2. Prior Art Statement
As is well known in the game of golf, on the first shot of each hole the golfer is allowed to set the golf ball upon a tee. Tees are manufactured in a large variety of shapes, sizes and materials. However, the most common tee is the simple wooden tee that has an enlarged head to support a golf ball and a tapered body that can be driven into the earth. The typical golfer drives a tee into the ground by holding a golf ball over the tee in one hand. The golfer then bends over to ground level and drives the tee into the ground by applying a downward force to the golf ball. Such a typical method of setting a tee works well for many golfers but does embody certain disadvantages. First, golf is a game of both precision and consistency. Golfers practice for years in an attempt to perfect their golf swing. However, if the golf ball is not set consistently at the same tee height, that practiced swing must constantly be altered to properly meet the ball. This need for readjustment creates inconsistencies in the tee shots of golfers that detract from their overall performance.
Another disadvantage of manually setting a tee into the ground is that the ground conditions vary widely from week to week. Some days the ground is wet and soft. As a result, the tee must often be set deeply into the ground in order to support the golf ball. On other days, the ground is dry and very hard. During such conditions, it is very difficult to manually drive the tee into the ground. As a result, the tee is often broken as it is driven into the ground or the tee is left at a high position because the tee can only be partially driven into the ground.
Yet another disadvantage of manually setting a tee is that many people are just physically incapable of comfortably moving their bodies into the position needed to set a tee. Golf is a very popular sport with senior citizens. Many senior citizens cannot comfortably bend over to ground level. Accordingly, it is difficult for these individuals to properly set a tee.
The prior art is replete with devices that help a golfer set a tee. However, few eliminate all of the disadvantages previously mentioned. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,010 to Lanome, entitled GOLF BALL TEEING APPARATUS describes a device for setting a tee into the ground. This device makes it easier to set the tee into hard ground and eliminates the need to bend to ground level. However, there is no mechanism that ensures that the tee is set at a desired height each time the tee setter is used. As such, the tee setter inconsistently sets the depth of the tee resulting in inconsistent tee shots, as was previously explained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,719 to Blood, entitled GOLF TEE INSERTION DEVICE shows a tee setting device that does set a tee at the same height each time it is used. However, to adjust the height at which the tee is set, the bottom of the tee setter must be rotated relative the shaft. This requires the golfer to engage the often wet and/or dirty ground end of the tee setter and provide a twisting motion. Many golfers who are incapable of manually setting their tees into the ground have arthritis. This ailment also prevents these golfers from providing the strong twisting motion needed to adjust a tee setting device as disclosed in the Blood patent. Additionally, the Blood tee setting device only sets the tee. The golfer must then bend over to ground level to place the ball on the tee, which is just as burdensome a task as setting the tee to many golfers.
The prior art also fails to show a tee setting device that is capable of boring a hole into the ground prior to the setting of a tee. By providing a device capable of boring a hole, tees could be much more easily set into hard and/or dry ground.
In view of the disadvantages embodied by prior art tee setting devices, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tee setting device that is easy to adjust, sets the tee at a desired height, and sets the ball upon the tee.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a tee setter that is easy to use, light weight and inexpensive.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tee setter that is capable of boring a hole into the ground prior to the setting of the tee.